


Everything will be alright, If you keep me next to you

by lets_get_messi



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Arguing, I just love this pairing ok, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is typically mad at Grantaire's inablity to behave, whilst Grantaire is desperately trying to reason with his stubborn boyfriend. (Or the one where I got inspired by gay marriage legalizing in my country and i suck at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be alright, If you keep me next to you

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this real quick after the amazing news about the equal marriage becoming legal in my country! Just a sweet celebratory fic regarding my otp 5ever.

Grantaire rest his head against the dashboard as the silence in the car became heavier with each minute that passed by. Not even his huffs of breath soaked in pleas for attention were being noticed by Enjolras who stared angrily onward, knuckles whitening with the sheer force of his grasp on the steering wheel.

Grantaire finally sat back, breathing out in a way that visibly agitated the blonde driver, who’s back tensed as though preparing himself for Grantaire’s excuses. "It was only a joke." He began in a quiet voice. Not that it mattered; he knew his words would be interjected by the very predictable hearty cackle drenched in sarcasm from his boyfriend. He pressed his lips together as Enjolras whipped his head towards him.

"A joke. A joke, really? You see, jokes are usually things like those ridiculously structured ones in Christmas Crackers, or witty puns over laughable subject matter at dinner with friends. I don't find you making a comment about our sexual activity in front of my parents funny! Not. At. Fucking. All." Grantaire had to admit, he was a little taken-aback by the way Enjolras punctured the last four words of his sentence by smacking the steering wheel with ringing strikes.

"It wasn't a big deal. It was just a little 'that's what your brother said to me' thing-" Grantaire began, instantly regretting it as Enjolras’ taxed laughter proved that it was not just a little thing. If he was honest, he still found it quite funny. Enjolras’s elder brother had said something in relation to his board meetings at work. It was something along the lines of his company having to come in hard and heavy. He hated how he couldn’t even remember the joke considering the fuss made over it.

"You do realise who my father is? Or have you been deliberately dense for the past 5 years?"

"Hey, your dad accepted us a long time ago. He even paid off the deposit on our new apartment. He is happy for us." Grantaire reasoned with a hopeful smile that was soon extinguished by the venomous glare Enjolras threw in his direction.

"So why would you push it even further? Years and years of deep-rooted environmental homophobia finally appearing as if it was to be quashed by the reality of his child’s sexuality and then you fucking opened your mouth with a infantile joke like that?!" Enjolras all but screeched, braking the car so quickly Grantaire nearly went through the wind shield. He felt it would have been a more dignified death. Impaled on their mailbox covered in glass and blood. Much more preferred than the war path he was treading wearily down, Enjolras dropping word bombs on him every time he so much as opened his mouth. No. This road was a far more feared one.

He hadn’t even realised they were home so soon.

Grantaire followed Enjolras out of the car, their eyes meeting over the hood as Grantaire pointed at him as though he was preparing to share a valid point.

"Courf would have laughed." Grantaire said with a smug look. Enjolras huffed out angrily, slamming the car door shut and storming his way down the gravel pathway to their apartment block.

"I rest my fucking case!" Enjolras called out, Grantaire hurrying along after him hoping to God they wouldn’t wake the neighbours again. "Courfeyrac is a child. Putting jelly on a plate and rocking it along to dubstep would leave him amused for days!" The door was even heavier than usual as Enjolras attempted to slam it shut on Grantaire. The dark haired man sighing dramatically as he raced up the stairs in the wake of his fuming boyfriend.

"Come on, you have to admit in other circumstances even you would have-" 

"Yes. Grantaire. In other circumstances I would have laughed. Hell, I probably would have flirtatiously insinuated that I could do whatever it was the joke suggested. In other, fucking circumstances!" Enjolras cried out, rushing down the hallway to their apartment, Grantaire hadn’t even noticed the scarlet ribbon in his hair had long since fallen out.

"You are being such an asshole Enjolras. It was a fucking joke and your family didn't seem half as traumatised as you're making out they were!"

"Traumatised enough that my mother had to pull me aside and ask me to tell my boyfriend not to make sexual references at the fucking family dinner table! God, I felt 15 all over again! I’m pretty sure you weren't like this in our senior year when you first met them! I’m mortified Grantaire. Completely mortified.” Enjolras retorted, fishing for his keys in his jeans pockets as they finally reached their front door.

"Well, if I'm such a huge embarrassment then maybe I should ask someone else to marry me!"

"Well someone else would most likely be just as offend- what." Enjolras paused in his attempts to unlock the door. He whipped around to face his boyfriend who was slumped against the hall wall opposite, arms folded. Cherry red lips remained slightly parted in confusion as Grantaire took a step forward.

"I said. If I'm such a huge embarrassment then maybe I should ask someone else to marry me." Grantaire looked up into wide gunmetal eyes. Enjolras shook his head faintly, golden locks swishing over slim shoulders elegantly. Like a fucking L’oreal advertisement. Grantaire smiled fondly at the beauty he treasured, speechless was an odd look on the blond.

"If this is another sick joke then please stop now-" Enjolras’s voice quaked with every word, his breathing sharp and shallow and by the pinkish glow on his cheeks Grantaire knew he was about two seconds away from crying.

"It's not a joke Enjolras. I've been thinking about marrying you for so long, it seems stupid I haven't asked sooner. But I guess now I-“ Grantaire pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a red velvet ring box to the sound of Enjolras’s breath audibly hitching.

"R, please."

"Enjolras." Grantaire began, taking hold of one of Enjolras's dainty hands in his own. Milky skin brushing with familiarity against calloused olive. "You are a complete asshole. You leave your teaspoon in the sugar after you stirred your coffee with it. You always leave the bathroom floor wet after a bath. You have way too many Taylor Swift albums for me to be comfortable with. You always roll your eyes at my hilarious puns. You fold your socks.” Enjolras spluttered out laughter then, one hand hovering over his mouth as tears fell down his rosy cheeks. Grantaire had never seen him look more beautiful. 

“But what I’m trying to say is that I need all of those things in my life. I can’t imagine where I’d be without being fucking pissed that I’ve walked into the bathroom wearing socks and the tiles are drenched or having to listen to 22 3 times in a row whilst I’m trying to concentrate on a commission piece. And where would I be if I weren’t embarrassing my boyfriend’s overzealously wealthy family.” Enjolras nodded briefly, tears still falling as Grantaire tried to ignore the twinge in his throat and the blur of his own vision. “I need you E. I complain and I moan, I’m far from perfect and so are you. But together I think we come pretty damn close to perfection. And here comes the cliché part.” He smirked, stepping back and falling slowly to one knee. Enjolras visibly trembled.

“Enjolras, we argue. Hell, we'll probably still argue after this. But I don't want to be mad at or make up with anyone else for the rest of my life. Only you. Always you. So Enjolras, will you do me the honour of being my bammin slammin bootylicious bride?” He asked, opening the red velvet box. He didn’t particularly care that the woman at the store had told him that whoever was getting a diamond that pretty was a very lucky lady. He didn’t care that it was a ring targeted at women. Enjolras and he had never been two to comply to the gender normative anyhow. 

Regardless of how he felt. Enjolras sobbed now, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes! Fucking hell. Yes!” Grantaire felt a feeling fall through him, like his organs had dropped to his feet. Like everything had stopped moving and started moving twice as fast all at once. Everything didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the ring fit perfectly on Enjolras’s finger who didn’t even wait for him to stand up before he lunged forwards enveloping Grantaire into a tight embrace. 

Grantaire chuckled, a hand automatically reaching up to thread in the mass of coconut infused gold.

“Good. Because I’m never going to be able to think of a speech like that again.” He mumbled into Enjolras’s neck.

“Hardly surprised that a Beyoncé reference was made in one of the most momentous occasions of my life.” The blonde joked, pulling back just enough so that their noses were touching from their awkward kneeling position on the floor outside their shared apartment.

“Well, you are now technically my feyoncé.” Grantaire joked, wincing as Enjolras’s expression fell dead serious.

“That is definitely a divorce-worthy pun.”

“We’re not even married yet.” Grantaire laughed, leaning into the touch of Enjolras’s hand against his stubble coated cheek. The feeling of a cold gold band igniting the flames in his chest even further.

“Yet.” Enjolras smiled widely, kissing Grantaire hard.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was unreadable. i literally wrote it out in like half an hour before my longgg work shift. sorry again. you can always say hey to me on tumblr though if you wanna :) puyols-hairdresser.tumblr.com


End file.
